


La regola numero venticinque

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Under revision
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-07
Updated: 2007-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura si confessa: la regola numero venticinque come metafora della vita e del coraggio di crescere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La regola numero venticinque

Fictional Dream © 2007 (7 marzo 2007)  
Naruto © 1999 by Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc.  
Nessuna violazione dei succitati copyright si ritiene intesa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/173/la-regola-numero-venticinque)).

*******

 _Quando ho raccontato alla maestra Tsunade di come violai la regola venticinque, ho ricevuto per tutta risposta una di quelle risate con cui il Quinto Hokage sa metterti a tacere una volta per tutte, inoculandoti la triste consapevolezza di aver detto una solenne idiozia. Oppure d’esserti liberato di un peso che non dovrebbe esistere affatto, perché appartiene alla naturalità della vita.  
Eppure quel giorno di tre anni fa – e mi procura una strana impressione pensare sia passato così in fretta il tempo – fui grata al vecchio Tazuna del suo silenzio complice e per aver distolto lo sguardo, mentre infrangevo scientemente forse il primo dei precetti che l’Accademia ti inocula.   
Vuoi essere un ninja? Molto bene.   
Allora dimentica di essere un uomo. Dimentica il dolore. Dimentica l’amore. Dimentica i sentimenti. Dimentica le lacrime. Un ninja non lascia mai cogliere all’avversario il segno di quello che prova, perché calando la maschera cederebbe pure ogni sua difesa.   
Ma nel riso della maestra Tsunade, ho colto il segno di quel che mi avrebbe detto: che ero finalmente pronta a riprendermi Sasuke.   
Prima che mi educasse lei, avevo già appreso qualcosa di importante sulle regole e sul loro rispetto: fu la prima lezione con cui il maestro Kakashi svezzò noi del Gruppo Sette.   
Un grande ninja conosce le regole, ma sa anche quando disobbedire.   
E quel giorno, quando sul corpo inanimato di Sasuke ho infranto il venticinquesimo precetto, forse ho compiuto il primo passo per diventare quella sono. Ho compreso, se non altro, il coraggio della disobbedienza.   
La maestra Tsunade non avrebbe dovuto aggiungere quel che mi disse. Almeno: la vecchia Sakura non avrebbe voluto. Il Quinto Hokage rappresenta l’autorità della tradizione, in fondo: dunque la norma. Perché avrebbe dovuto incoraggiarmi a rinnegare la legge in cui ero cresciuta?   
La verità è che non l’ha mai fatto, ma ha preferito inocularmi un po’ della sua saggezza: e forse ricordarmi che sono un ninja ma anche una donna, e che per riprendermi Sasuke non basterà una sola Sakura. Dovrò chiamare in conto ogni più piccola parte di me. Anche quelle che non conosco ancora: come non conosco più Sasuke, in fondo, perché sono passati quasi tre anni dal ‘grazie’ con cui mi ha detto addio.   
Con cui è diventato un rinnegato.   
La seconda volta in cui ho violato la regola venticinque, secondo la maestra Tsunade, ho scommesso piuttosto sul coraggio.   
“Non direi proprio tu abbia tradito, bambina – e intanto sorseggiava sake, come a svilire nell’alcool l’ennesimo aforisma che mi avrebbe lasciato. L’ennesimo frammento che avrei dovuto conservare in me, nei giorni della battaglia e della paura – sei stata solo troppo onesta e troppo ingenua.”  
Di quel giorno ricordo tutto. A volte capita pure mi sorprenda in sogno, imprevisto e dettagliato come un vecchio quadro. È una storia che ho vissuto mille volte e di cui, probabilmente, non riuscirò mai del tutto a liberarmi.   
Non posso farlo perché Sasuke se n’è andato, tutto qua: dunque è naturale mi senta responsabile per non averlo fermato. O forse brucia l’umiliazione del suo rifiuto – perché in sostanza quello è stato -, quando m’illudevo che a gridargli il mio amore un’intera storia sarebbe cambiata.   
Ma quale storia, in fin dei conti? Aveva ragione lui nel dirmi che non avevo capito niente, perché in fondo degli Uchiha non conoscevo che la leggenda e la sua selvatica bellezza: della sua solitudine, del suo odio, della sua disperazione, probabilmente non ho mai intuito nulla. Né, a trarre le somme, ho mai fatto qualcosa per essergli davvero vicina.   
Al dunque è stato ancora Naruto a sfidarlo per riportarlo indietro: Naruto che l’odiava e voleva essere disperatamente suo amico, ma che Sasuke ha massacrato comunque.   
Sasuke ora è un rinnegato.   
Avrei ucciso Sai per averlo detto, ma dentro di me so che ha ragione. È solo che non riesco a crederci: probabilmente è per questo che non ne ho parlato neppure alla maestra Tsunade.   
Quel giorno, appena fuori del villaggio, ho violato la regola venticinque e gli ho detto ‘ti amo’. So perché l’ho fatto e non me ne pento: esistono sentimenti per i quali non sei mai semplicemente una bambina. Ma non credo Sasuke abbia capito la profondità con cui mi sono scoperta. Avrà pensato ch’era un capriccio e che volessi imporgli la mia presenza per una stupida ripicca. Invece ero davvero pronta a partire con lui, trovare Itachi, consumare una vendetta che non era la mia.   
La maestra Tsunade dice che è il mio peggior difetto – e nel dirlo mi ricorda piuttosto Ino, perché so che userebbe quelle stesse parole: non sono altruista. Ho semplicemente l’arroganza di sentirmi indispensabile: dunque entro nelle storie degli altri. Vorrei farlo, almeno.   
Il problema, suppongo, è che domando alle persona sbagliate. Naruto, per dire, non avrebbe opposto il minimo rifiuto a un po’ di sincero interessamento.   
Sasuke, no.   
Non vuole essere capito, né compatito. Forse questo è il segno più profondo della ferita che gli si è aperta dentro: non l’ho perso il giorno in cui se n’è andato. L’avevo perso già il giorno in cui lo vidi tornare al villaggio della Foglia sulle spalle del maestro Gai, con le braccia spezzate e il niente nello sguardo.   
Credo che il maestro Kakashi si senta ancora responsabile, per esser mancato quando più Sasuke avrebbe avuto bisogno di lui: doveva impedirgli di rivedere Itachi.   
Tutto qui.   
Se l’avesse fatto, forse la ruota non avrebbe ricevuto l’ultimo colpo. Quello fatale.   
Di Sasuke ricordo gli occhi neri e bellissimi. Tremendamente freddi e distanti. Occhi che raccontavano molto, anche senza liberare lo Sharingan: perché non erano gli occhi di un assassino, ma gli occhi della vittima. Gli occhi dell’ultimo degli Uchiha.   
In questi anni ho tentato più volte di penetrare il suo segreto: di indossare i suoi panni per anticiparne le mosse, ma non sono mai riuscita nel mio intento, perché anche a raccogliere le voci, quel che ne ho ricavato non è che un quadro lacunoso e banale. Non l’Inferno che me l’ha portato via.   
Cosa accadde davvero la notte in cui la luna si tinse di rosso e degli Uchiha non rimase che l’eco dei singhiozzi di Sasuke?   
Ero solo una bambina: potevo permettermi di non sapere.   
Era solo un bambino lui: un istante prima, almeno. Dopo non è stato più niente.   
Ricordo vagamente il discorso che tenne in Accademia. La sua voce senza sfumature e senza colore. Non ci vedeva affatto. Non vedeva me. Il suo sguardo, probabilmente, cercava già Itachi. Itachi Uchiha.   
L’assassino del proprio migliore amico.   
Il parricida.   
Il matricida.   
L’esecutore del più efferato olocausto la Foglia abbia mai registrato.   
Un’ecatombe dell’ambizione, in cui Sasuke è rimasto coinvolto.   
No: non credo più si sia salvato. Tra le vittime di quella notte c’era anche lui.   
Quando Sasuke fu avvelenato da Orochimaru nella Foresta della Morte rimasi a vegliarlo per ore intere. I miei sensi non erano abbastanza lucidi, eppure mi parve, a un tratto, avesse mormorato il nome di suo fratello.   
Io non credo davvero all’odio di Sasuke. Non ci crede neppure Naruto, che pure ha assistito allo scontro con cui Itachi l’ha umiliato, ferito, disprezzato per l’ennesima volta. Ne abbiamo parlato tra noi, e penso sia arrivato a una conclusione plausibile: la stessa per cui lo vorrebbe ancora con noi.   
Sarebbe disposto a uccidere e a farsi ammazzare solo per tirargli un pugno. Ma poi lo abbraccerebbe: come un vero amico.   
Naruto si fida del cuore delle persone e non crede a quello che pure Sasuke ha gridato e ripetuto mille volte: che avrebbe ucciso Itachi. Che avrebbe vendicato gli Uchiha.   
Non ci crede perché è meno stupido di quel che sembra.   
“Sai, Sakura? Se davvero voleva vivere per liberarsi del fratello, allora non capisco proprio perché mi fece scudo contro Haku. È sopravvissuto per miracolo anche allora. E io… Io, be’… Non potevo essere tanto importante.”  
Io credo che odiare Itachi sia l’unico modo che Sasuke abbia per andare avanti. Per vivere e per sopravvivere. Si è aggrappato a quel sentimento contorto e doloroso da sempre, forse persino prima che scoprisse nel suo idolo un assassino.   
In fin dei conti chi era Itachi?   
Ho riflettuto parecchio sulla storia di Sasuke, un bambino che nasce già dotato di qualità per cui un qualunque ninja ucciderebbe: e che pure è fratello di un autentico genio.   
Itachi è bello. È pericoloso. È incredibilmente forte.   
Itachi forse a volte gli sorride e si fa amare, anche se Sasuke si sente solo il secondo. Forse un duplicato malfatto.   
Nessuno può superare Itachi, che a tredici anni è già il leader dell’ANBU. Eppure non gli basta. È ebbro del suo potere e ne vuole ancora. Ancora. Ancora.   
Ho letto molto in questi anni: sullo Sharingan, soprattutto. Un dono che contiene anche una maledizione atroce. E ho raccolto le voci: troppe voci. Quelle che associano a Itachi un assassinio che nessun ninja accetterebbe, perché prima delle regole vengono sempre gli amici. Prima delle regole, ci sono le vite che hai il dovere di proteggere, non di rubare.   
Sasuke ama e invidia Itachi?   
Non posso dirlo, ma non credo in nessun odio tanto forte che non sia stato prima una forma d’amore.   
Pensandoci bene, il Gruppo Sette ha persistentemente violato la regola venticinque, perché abbiamo inciso sulla pelle i nostri sentimenti più intimi, senza vergognarcene mai: non li ha nascosti neppure Sasuke, che del suo odio ha fatto una bandiera.   
Non ci ha mai parlato di suo fratello, come non ha mai parlato degli anni in cui ha vissuto solo, nel cimitero della memoria e del rimpianto. Non ci ha parlato dei suoi genitori, della notte in cui il suo mondo è finito.   
Inizialmente pensavo fosse il naturale pudore dei sentimenti, perché nessuno potrebbe trarre il minimo conforto da una consolazione tardiva. Perché è un ragazzo e dunque non cerca la pietà, ma il rispetto.   
In questi due anni e mezzo accanto a Tsunade, però, ho registrato un’altra verità. Neppure la maestra vuol parlare di suo fratello, dell’amore che non è riuscita a salvare, della vita che ha assunto, poco a poco, il gusto di un sake troppo fermentato, dolciastro e stantio: non lo fa perché ha paura di essere sopraffatta di nuovo dal dolore, di essere sconfitta dalla metà più morbida e fragile di se stessa.   
È per questo che i ninja hanno inventato la regola venticinque? Per proteggersi dalla nostalgia?   
E poi c’è Naruto: Naruto che ti guarda dritto negli occhi e condivide con te proprio tutto. Se gli chiedi di quando era bambino, punta ancora il dito e ti accusa: perché voleva amore e tu non gliel’hai dato. Perché voleva amici, ma si sentiva rifiutato.   
Naruto è cambiato, ma non ha dimenticato niente: è troppo forte per tacere la verità, anche quella che fa male. In questo Naruto è davvero il più forte di tutti.   
Invece Sasuke ha scelto il silenzio, quasi a suggerirti qualcosa che le parole non possono raccontare.   
C’è un bambino, in una notte calda, che torna a casa. È in ritardo, perché si sforza più di tutti, studia più di tutti per non essere solo il fratello di Itachi – che poi Itachi conosce alla perfezione il suo potenziale: ed è per questo che non lo allena.   
Corre senza pensieri verso casa, come tutte le sere. Ma la luna ha un colore rugginoso e feroce, che ricorda il potere dei suoi occhi segreti e pericolosi. Contro una superficie immensa e spettrale, si levano in volo ombre nere, ch’è difficile dire se siano corvi tardivi o pipistrelli ansiosi di disperdersi nella notte.   
Il bambino respira velocemente e imprime maggior velocità alle proprie gambe: c’è qualcosa di sinistro nell’aria. Qualcosa ch’è certo di non aver mai sperimentato.   
Ha fame di affetto, di famiglia, di vita: ma le luci nelle case degli Uchiha sono spente. È un clan numeroso, celebre e rispettato, il loro: eppure, d’un tratto, è quasi fosse stato inghiottito dal buio.   
Dal buio e dal silenzio.   
Il bambino si arresta bruscamente. Si guarda intorno. Cerca una voce nota, una rassicurazione, un segno. Da uno shoji aperto esce un filo di luce, un’ombra amica. È una mano.   
Il bambino la cerca, la stringe, è fredda. È una mano, appunto. Il resto del corpo non c’è.   
Qualcosa nel bambino si rompe, mentre comincia a urlare e a correre e più urla e più corre, più la strada diventa una metafora irreale, che lo allontana brutalmente da quel che cerca.   
Un riparo.   
Un rifugio.   
Un pretesto per non sentirsi semplicemente in trappola.   
Arriva finalmente a casa. Fa scorrere gli shoji con un gesto secco, balbettando: ‘Sono tutti morti, tutti morti. Mamma, papà. Sono tutti morti.’ Ma ha detto la verità: effettivamente non c’è più nessuno degli Uchiha ancora in vita. Eccetto il bambino. E l’assassino.   
Itachi è ancora coperto del sangue del massacro. Anche nell’ombra della notte, i suoi occhi rossi sono brillanti e vivi come polle di plasma rappreso. Sasuke singhiozza parole che il fratello non ha interesse ad ascoltare: e poi fugge. Fugge come un coniglio e come la creaturina disperata che è. Fugge perché non ha altra scelta e fugge perché è un bambino; perché la luna non è sempre stata così rossa e perché la vita non gli ha mai fatto tanta paura. Fugge perché non gli importa di essere un eroe e di essere un ninja, ma gli importa di essere vivo.   
Ecco: Sasuke vuole disperatamente vivere.   
Itachi gli sbarra il passo. I suoi occhi di sangue lo fissano, lo penetrano, lo violano.   
Ha ammazzato il suo migliore amico per renderli ancora più perfetti e più pericolosi: Sasuke non lo sa e non vorrebbe saperlo mai.   
Sasuke, anche quando potrà farlo, non ucciderà Naruto per ottenere lo Sharingan ipnotico: ed è per questo che lo salveremo.   
Ma quella notte il Gruppo Sette non esiste.   
Ci sono solo Sasuke e Itachi. Meglio: ci sono un bambino e un assassino. Dividono lo stesso sangue, gli stessi doni e persino la stessa bellezza, ma non sono mai stati così distanti.   
Sasuke non può più fuggire e forse Itachi è stanco di ammazzare: ma lo colpisce lo stesso. Dritto al cuore.   
Pronuncia le parole con cui lo aiuterà a perdersi. A vendersi a Orochimaru. A rispondermi ‘grazie’, anziché baciarmi o restare con me.   
Gli dice che è talmente debole da non meritare neppure un’esecuzione. Che la sua condanna sarà vivere, piuttosto. Farlo giorno dopo giorno con la certezza di non poterlo vincere mai. Sognando quella notte degli orrori senza poterla affrancare. Sognando di ucciderlo, senza neppure sfiorarlo.   
Mi ricordo lo sguardo di Sasuke in ospedale: non era più con noi. La coscienza che Tsunade ha svegliato era troppo danneggiata per ricordarmi davvero il ragazzo di cui mi ero innamorata. Eppure ero lì, accanto a lui: come c’era pure Naruto.   
Uzumaki non culla rimpianti: solo rabbia. È questa la sorgente del suo potere, prima ancora della sua volpe maledetta.   
Naruto ha assistito allo scontro tra i due fratelli. Meglio: ha registrato le parole di Itachi. E ha tremato.   
“Quel tipo non è umano, Sakura. È quasi peggio di Orochimaru.”  
Devo credergli? Non vorrei, ma è un fio da pagare: perché quel che la maestra Tsunade mi ha insegnato è che non puoi seppellirti nelle menzogne senza che la verità venga a trovarti, prima o poi. E reclami il suo prezzo con tutti gli interessi del caso.   
Solo partendo da questo assunto – che Itachi abbia sacrificato alla sua ambizione quel poco di umanità che aveva – potrò capire davvero Sasuke: il suo tradimento e la sua fuga. La violenza che ha esercitato. Quello sguardo fatto solo di ombre. La paura che non può raccontare, perché quindici anni non fanno di te un uomo e non cancellano la luna di sangue che ha ucciso il tuo io bambino.   
Se Sasuke infrangesse la regola venticinque, nessuno lo condannerebbe. Lo abbraccerei e lo terrei stretto a me, perché non possa più fuggire: e sull’orlo delle ciglia, gli chiederei di mostrarmi le sue lacrime, non lo Sharingan di un sangue maledetto.  
   
_    
Sakura si raccoglie i capelli, ignorando uno degli apprezzamenti con cui Sai mette quotidianamente alla prova la sua pazienza. Naruto la guarda, con quegli occhi che somigliano a due laghi, ma che non si fanno più leggere facilmente. Si limita a farle un sorriso, poi un cenno: come a dire che la partita è appena cominciata. E non la lascerà sola a lottare per Sasuke _.  
_ Un po’ troppo per l’impenetrabilità che si chiede ai ninja, probabilmente. _L’ennesima violazione della regola venticinque_.


End file.
